You Can't Help Who You Fall in Love With
by xTwilightxSparklesx
Summary: Ezria One-shot: Aria and Ezra tell Aria's parent about their relationship and they don't approve, but Aria has an amazing sister who helps her in every way possible to make Aria happy and make their parents to understand.


**Authors note: I had this idea in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's only going to be a one shot since I'm already doing another story and I don't have more time to write.**

**Before you start to read there are things that are different from the TV-show. Aria doesn't have a brother. She has an younger sister who is one year older than Aria (Aria's 17 and her sister, Abby's 16 then. I don't know which year they're in high school but they go to the same school). They're really close. Aria doesn't have Ezra as a teacher anymore, but her sister does so he doesn't work at Hollis, he moved down one class because he thought it would be better. Aria and Ezra met the same way and stuff, so it's only the thing with Aria having a sister instead of a brother. There might come up things on the way, but this is my story and I do what I want with it. So, now you got those things clear you can start reading. Oh, and btw I suck at these A stuff, so they don't exist either.**

* * *

"I'm in love with your daughter" Ezra said and took a hold of Aria's hand. They stood in front of Aria's parents, confessing their love. Aria saw her parents disapproving looks.

"Is this true, Aria?" Ella asked and looked disappointed at her daughter.

"Yes, it is mom" Aria said and squeezed Ezra's hand. "We love each other"

"This is so wrong" Ella said, not really knowing what to say but the look on her face told Aria more than her words would.

"This is not only wrong, this is illegal" Byron shouted. "Get out of my house" Byron pointed to the door and looked sternly at Ezra.

"Don't go" Aria looked pleadingly at Ezra.

"I'm staying as long as she wants me here" Ezra said and wrapped his arm around Aria.

Aria's sister walked down the stairs and looked at the scene in front of her. She didn't know much of what was going on, but she didn't have to. She saw that Byron was about to punch Ezra if he didn't leave and she didn't want her dad to be called to the police station, nor having to witness her dad hurting someone else, no matter who or what the person had done. She looked around, noticing Ezra wrapping his arm around Aria and got a quick insight on what was going on. She needed to handle quickly.

"Mr. Fitz, I think you better leave" Abby said and gave Aria a look as to apologize before she pulled him by the arm and out of the house.

"What the hell were you thinking Aria?" Her mother asked.

"If you'd let us explain you would know that we met before school started" Aria said and walked up to her room angry with her family for doing this to her. She laid down on her bed and broke down crying. She knew that her family only wanted to protect her and wanted her to be happy, so why were they taking away the one person who made her happy and were she felt safe?

* * *

Aria avoided her family for the next week. Abby had tried to talk to her many times but with no luck, Aria pushed her away and wouldn't listen, stubborn as she was. To Arias dislike she was grounded and wasn't allowed to see anyone. It was straight to school and then straight back home again and she hated it. She was so angry; it was one thing that hadn't changed. Her friends were trying to keep her smiling and they managed to most of the times. Every time she was in school and she glanced over at Ezra all she got was a small smile. They hadn't seen each other, nor talked to each other since the day they told her parents. She'd heard her dad and mom talking and caught up that Byron had talked to Ezra and promised that if he didn't stop seeing Aria he would go to the police. Aria understood why Ezra didn't want to talk to her, she just wished that she got to say a proper goodbye to him.

"Can you please listen to me" Abby asked as she was standing in Aria's room.

"Why would I?" Aria asked. "You're obviously on mom and dad's side in this"

"I'm not" Abby said.

"So that's why just pushed Ezra out of the house, because you are so approving of us?" Aria said sarcastically.

"I've tried talking to you for days and if you'd listened to me you'd know that's not the case at all" Abby said and sat down on Aria's bed beside her.

"I'm listening now, so talk" Aria said and finished writing down something for her history homework.

"I only pushed him out of the house because I didn't want him to get hurt" Abby began.

"Go on" Aria said and waited for her to continue.

"I saw dad's face and how he was only seconds from hitting Mr. Fitz"

"Please say Ezra, it feels less weird" Aria said.

"Alright, ehm, Ezra" Abby said hesitantly. "I thought you would forgive me more easily than you would with dad"

"True" Aria said and smiled lightly.

"I'll admit I was angry at first" Abby admitted.

"Why?" Aria asked confused. "Because I was dating my teacher?"

Abby shook her head. "No, I was angry because you didn't tell me. I get you couldn't tell anyone because of the circumstances, but did you really think I would judge or tell anyone about it?"

"I promised Ezra I wouldn't tell anyone" Aria explained.

"I know, but we tell each other everything. No matter what it is" Abby said.

"I'm sorry" Aria said and hugged her sister. "Not that it matters anymore. Dad threatens to call the police if he ever sees me again" Aria was now crying.

"I'm so sorry" Abby said and hugged Aria harder to comfort her.

"I just miss him so much it hurts" Aria cried harder.

"You two really do love each other a lot" Abby said. "I'm sure it'll work out. Just give it some time"

"I don't want to give it some time. I want him now. Not in a year, not when our parents calmed down and accepted us, I want him now, I need him now. It hurts not to be with him" Aria cried out and held onto Abby's shoulder.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Abby shouted out.

"In here sweetie" Ella answered. Abby walked into the kitchen to find her parents cooking dinner.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby asked.

"Of course you can, honey" Ella said.

"Would it be fine with you if I and Aria grabbed food? Just the two of us, outside this house?" Abby asked hoping they would say yes.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Ella said jokingly at the last part but she wanted an answer.

"Because, Aria and I were really close before and I feel like this thing came between us, and it would be nice to talk to her alone, don't take this wrong, without you" Abby said and smiled lightly.

Her parents exchanged looks for a moment before turning around to Abby.

"That'll be fine but you have to be home by eleven" Byron said.

"Thank you" Abby said and hugged the both of them. "Just one more thing"

"What?" Ella asked and smiled.

"Could I get Arias car keys?" She asked. "I can't drive since haven't got the permission yet and I would hate to go around this town on my bike with Aria"

Byron went out of the kitchen and came back with the car keys and threw them at Abby.

"Here, but she only have it for tonight"

"Thanks, love you" Abby said and hugged them both.

* * *

"Turn left" Abby said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aria asked as she drove left.

"You're dropping me of right here" Abby said and smiled as Aria stopped the car.

"What?" Aria said confused. "I thought we were grabbing dinner"

"I'm going over to Lily and then you're going to pick me up here again before eleven" Abby said and got out of the car.

"And where am I going?" Aria asked.

"Ezra's" Abby said and smiled big.

"Are you kidding me?" Aria asked shocked.

"No, I see how devastated you are and I can't see you like this and if he makes you happy I will help you see him" Abby said. "I talked to Ezra's friend and he would make sure Ezra stayed home tonight. Now go see him, don't waste your time on me"

"I can't believe you would do this for me" Aria said.

"Well, I did. Now go talk to him. We can grab dinner another time" Abby said and closed the car door.

* * *

Aria knocked on the door of apartment 3B and waited nervously for someone to open the door.

"Aria…" Ezra said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister got me out of the house and demanded for me to go and talk to you" Aria said. "Could I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" Ezra said and opened the door wider for her to step in. "Sorry about the mess"

"It's alright" Aria said and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never thought it would turn out this way"

"What exactly did you expect, Aria?" Ezra asked. "You were telling them you were dating your former English teacher"

"Why do you make it sound like it was only my decision to tell them?" Aria said hurt.

"I don't" Ezra said and took Aria's hands in his.

"What exactly are you saying then?" Aria asked. "And what do you mean by 'were dating'? Are we over, are you giving up?" Tears were now streaming down Aria's cheeks.

"I don't know what I'm saying" Ezra confessed. "I'm not giving up, I'm just saying that maybe were deluding us to believe that this will work out, but it might not"

"I know there's a risk it may not work, but I'm still not giving up on us. I love you, Ezra" Aria said determined not to lose him.

"I love you too" Ezra said.

"Can't we just be happy that we have each other?" Aria asked. "I don't want to lose you"

"You're never going to lose me Aria" Ezra said and leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Aria, where the hell are you?" Abby shouted into the phone as she reached Aria's voicemail for the fifth time.

Abby's phone started to ring and the caller ID said it was Byron.

"Hey, dad" Abby said as she picked up the phone.

"Are you on your way home?" Byron asked. "Curfew is in fifteen minutes"

"Soon, Aria's using the bathroom so we should be on our way very soon" Abby lied, hoping it was believable.

"Alright, see you then" Byron said and they hung up after saying goodbye.

* * *

Aria groaned as her phone started to ring for the sixth time. She moved Ezra's arm around her and took the blanket with her to cover her naked body as she searched for her phone. Once she found it she picked it up and answered her.

"Hello?" Aria said.

"Thank god" Abby said.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked slightly confused.

"You better be on your way to pick me up because we're supposed to be home in eight minutes" Abby said stressed out.

"Fuck" Aria shouted and started to search for her clothes. "I'll pick you up in five minutes"

"Oh, god" Abby groaned. "We're so screwed"

"Please tell me you have a good excuse?" Aria asked as she got dressed. Ezra had been watching her with a confused expression this whole time, but yet with a smirk on his face.

"Just hurry" Abby said and hung up.

"I'm so screwed" Aria exclaimed as she hurried to get dressed and look herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't have any signs of previous activities left.

"Well, this sound wrong but hurry the hell up and get home so I can see you again" Ezra said and chuckled.

Aria kissed him quickly before she hurried to pick up her sister and then speed the whole way home and hope she's not in too much trouble.

* * *

"Right on time, thank god" Abby exclaimed. "If they find out I did this, it's not only you who is grounded.

"I'm sorry" Aria said and got out of the car.

"I believe you, just don't do it again" Abby said. "So did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did" Aria said and blushed.

"I guess I don't want to know" Abby said and walked inside the house. "We're home"

"And on time" Byron said and smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed" Aria said and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight" Ella said but didn't get a response from Aria.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Abby asked.

"What about?" Ella said and they walked into the kitchen.

"I know you don't approve of Aria and Mr. Fitz and I'm just wondering why" Abby asked and took an apple.

"Why are you asking?" Byron said. "Did she say something?"

"We talked about it" Abby confessed.

"So she's got you brainwashed too?" Byron said. He was clearly the one who did most resistance to their relationship.

"No, it wasn't like that." Abby said. "She just wonders why you can't see that they love each other; it's nothing like you think it is. She's mad that you won't listen to her and just make your own conclusions"

"How does she not see that this is wrong?" Byron shouted and Ella placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Dad, how can you say that something like love is wrong?" Abby asked. "Isn't love supposed to be the greatest thing in this world? I don't know what you see when you look at Aria but what I see is a girl that suffers because she can't see the man she loves because her own parents don't want her to be happy."

"I'm not keeping her from being happy; I'm keeping her from getting hurt by this man who obviously brainwashed our daughter to believe he loves her"

"Dad, the only reason you're saying this is because he was her teacher," Abby said. "If he hadn't you would be the one to pair those two together. Because if you look through the student/teacher you'll see that they're perfect for each other. You can't help who you fall in love with."

With that, Abby walked upstairs and left her parents to think over what she just said. She knew that her mother had softened a lot during her conversation with Byron. Abby had seen her on her face. Abby hoped she could get Byron to soften to the idea too.

* * *

"Abby, can I talk to you?" Ezra asked Abby as the bell rang and told them that class was over.

"Yeah, sure" Abby said and waited for the others to leave the classroom.

"I think I owe you a thank you" Ezra said and smiled as he thought of what she had done for him. He got it wasn't as much for him as for her sister. But he was still very thankful for it.

"It's nothing" Abby said.

"Yes, it is" Ezra said. "I'm very thankful for what you did. I thought you were on your parents' side on this when you literally pushed me out of the house"

"I didn't do it because I didn't like you, I did it because I like you" Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked confused.

"My dad was about to punch you in the face" Abby said. "See it as I did you a favor"

"Well, thank you" Ezra said.

"Anytime" Abby said and smiled. "I can always be her alibi as long as it's needed, but she better be on time then" Abby giggled and left the classroom, leaving Ezra blushing.

* * *

Ella walked into Abby's room. She wanted to talk about Aria and Ezra with her since she saw it from another perspective then herself and her husband.

"Can I talk to you?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, sure" Abby said and made place for her mother to sit down on the couch.

"I thought about what you said" Ella said.

"And?" Abby said and smiled inside, she knew her mother would come around sooner or later but not this soon.

"Well, I should've seen what you've seen all along. Aria is devastated and to know that I and Byron is the one who's causing it is a horrible feeling to feel as a mother," Ella said and Abby nodded. "As I look back to these last six months I can see how happy she was and when I look at her now I only see hate towards us and I don't want that"

"Shouldn't you be telling Aria this?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I just wanted to talk to you about it first because you were the one to actually see it, their love." Ella said. "I can't talk for Byron but I will give her a chance to be with him but that will take the both of us to pull it off."

"Mom, I already pulled it off." Abby said and Ella looked at her confused. "She wasn't with me tonight, she was with Ezra."

"I can't believe you lied to us." Ella said.

"Mom, don't say that because for just a second ago you were willing to do the exact same thing" Abby said.

"I know, I just didn't think this about you." Ella said.

"Believe me when I say this was the first time." Abby said and smiled. "You can yell at me all you want later but now I think we should tell Aria instead."

"Aria, come here for a second." Abby shouted and Aria came into her room.

"What's up?" Aria asked and sat down in the armchair.

"I just wanted to say that I've changed my mind about your relationship with Ezra." Ella said. I allow you to see him, but curfew is still eleven, no sleepovers that I don't know about and you have to tell me when you're seeing him"

"What made you change your mind?" Aria asked and smiled big.

"Your beloved sister here" Ella said and pointed to Abby. "She was the one who said that love can't be wrong because it's supposed to be the best feeling in the world. And she's right and when I look at you now I can see love in your eyes."

"I love you both" Aria said and they joined into a group hug.

* * *

"My sister is the world's greatest," Aria shouted when Ezra opened his door.

"What did she do this time?" Ezra said and caught Aria as she jumped onto him and kissed him deeply.

"Talked sense into my mother" Aria said happily and gave Ezra another kiss.

"She sure is the world's greatest" Ezra said and kissed Aria. "What can I possible do to thank her?"

"She said something about not breaking my heart" Aria said, giggled and kissed Ezra once more.

* * *

**What did you think? please review!**


End file.
